The performance and capabilities of modern computing systems have increased rapidly in recent years. Many computing systems today include one or more processors, memory, wireless connectivity, displays and other components requiring electrical power. The number and type of capabilities and components in modern computing systems continue to increase while the systems continue to decrease in size, resulting in limited space for the different components necessary to implement the increased capabilities and diverse usage scenarios. Moreover, modern mobile computing systems are often used in a variety of different locations and usage scenarios which require ergonomically designed systems capable of offering standard computing functionality in addition to advanced options for displaying and interacting with information and graphical user interfaces to ensure a satisfactory and dynamic user experience. For example, modern computing systems may offer augmented reality features that enable users to dynamically interact with a real world environment, however, the interaction is generally limited to interaction with a digital representation of the real world environment. As a result, it is desirable to improve mobile computing device designs. Consequently, there exists a substantial need for techniques to adapt mobile computing devices to accommodate a transparent display in an ergonomically efficient design.